Soccer? No, It's Basketball
by bbykon
Summary: Ketika Lee Taeyong harus memilih untuk menghadiri pertandingan final sepakbola atau basket, apa yang akhirnya Taeyong pilih? #Jaeyong #Yutae #Jaehyun #Taeyong #Yuta #Doyoung #Taeil #Doil #Ilyoung #Mark #Johnny #Ten #NCT


**Soccer? No, It's Basketball**

 **Jaeyong a.k.a Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **Slight Yutae a.k.a Nakamoto Yuta x Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **Oneshot**

 **Romace-Humor**

 **Rated T**

Suasana pagi yang cerah itu tampaknya bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati Lee Taeyong yang diselimuti awan mendung. Seolah matahari yang bersinar terik di pagi hari mentertawakan dirinya yang sedang terpuruk.

"Katanya brengsek tapi kok masih dipikirin aja." Dan sialan Kim Doyoung yang seolah ingin ikut mentertawakan Taeyong.

"Diam kau Kim Doyoung." Taeyong menendang kaki sahabatnya itu yang berada di bawah meja sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Jika begitu Doyoung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sembari mengedikkan bahunya, menyerah. Sudah seminggu ini Taeyong uring-uringan seperti ini. Dan sudah seminggu ini tak ada Taeyong yang dulu, sahabatnya yang selalu bertengkar dengannya untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Doyoung. Meski menyebalkan, tapi ia lebih suka Taeyong yang menyebalkan dibanding Taeyong yang mengacuhkannya seperti sekarang.

Gara-gara si Nakamoto Yuta sialan. Doyoung mengingat namanya saja sudah emosi. Lagian kenapa sahabatnya ini juga mau termakan omongan manis pemuda asal Jepang itu? Kan sudah ia katakan dari dulu kalau ia tak suka dengan Yuta. Menurutnya Yuta adalah sosok _bad boy_ yang tersembunyi di balik topeng kalem dan senyuman 1000 _megawatt_ miliknya. Dan benar saja, seminggu yang lalu si bocah Jepang itu menyakiti sahabatnya.

Sekilas cerita, Taeyong dan Yuta dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih. Semua berawal dari Taeyong yang terpesona pada Yuta yang tengah memantul-mantulkan bola dengan kaki dan kepalanya. Doyoung kira sahabatnya itu sedang sakit saat itu. Mana ada yang terpesona dengan seseorang hanya karena memainkan atraksi seperti itu? Menurut Doyoung sahabatnya itu terlalu berlebihan, dan terkesan menggelikan.

Tapi Doyoung bisa apa jika Taeyong bilang ia menyukai Yuta? Walau jujur, ia dan Taeil sangat tak setuju. Menurut pandangannya, Yuta itu seorang _bad boy._ Dan entah karena kekasihnya atau apa, Taeil ikut menyetujui pandangan Doyoung. Ya tapi bagaimana pun ia tak punya hak untuk melarang Taeyong untuk menyukai Yuta.

Semua dilakukan Taeyong hanya untuk di- _notice-me-senpai_ oleh Yuta. Mulai dari selalu menonton latihan klub sepak bola, sampai hadir di setiap pertandingan yang diikuti klub sepak bola. Dan hal itu membuat Doyoung jengkel setengah mati karena sahabatnya itu selalu menariknya untuk menemaninya. Dan Taeil tak selalu ada untuk menyelamatkannya dari kegiatan membosankan itu. Doyoung lebih suka melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berada di ruangan Taeil dibanding melihat sekelompok orang berlarian mengejar satu bola untuk memasukkannya ke dalam jaring net itu.

Usaha sahabatnya itu tak sia-sia saat Yuta mulai menyadari kehadiran Taeyong. Lagipula siapa yang tak sadar jika kau punya penggemar fanatik yang memiliki wajah sesempurna Lee Taeyong? Yang selalu menolak siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatinya? Yang setiap hari memiliki surat-surat dari penggemarnya di lokernya? Dan selalu kebanjiran coklat-coklat di hari _Valentine_?

Seharusnya Doyoung bersyukur karena sejak Yuta menyadari kehadiran Taeyong, ia tak harus menemani Taeyong untuk ke setiap latihan atau pertandingan klub sepak bola sekolahnya. Karena Yuta lebih suka jika ia memiliki waktu yang privasi antara dia dan Taeyong saja. Apalagi tak lama kemudian Yuta menembak Taeyong. Yuta loh yang menembak duluan, bukan Lee Taeyong.

Tapi tetap saja, perlakuan manis Yuta pada Taeyong tak membuat Doyoung lantas menghilangkan kesan pertamanya tentang Yuta. Baginya, Yuta tetaplah seorang _bad boy_ yang kapan saja bisa melukai sahabatnya. Dan benar saja, seminggu yang lalu, Yuta sudah berhasil membuat dirinya dihadiahi bogeman mentah dari Taeil karena membuat Taeyong menangis dua hari dua malam dan tak mau keluar dari kamarnya.

Nakamoto Yuta, yang saat itu masih memegang status sebagai kekasih Lee Taeyong, tertangkap berciuman dengan _manager_ klub sepak bola sekolahnya. Dan ciuman itu bisa dibilang ciuman nafsu yang dilampiaskan dari kedua belah pihak, dan murni tanpa paksaan. Jangan salahkan Moon Taeil yang melupakan jabatannya sebagai ketua osis saat itu untuk meninju wajah Yuta. Bagaimana pun, siapa saja yang berurusan dengan sahabatnya akan berurusan dengannya juga.

"Tae, kau tahu Jung Jaehyun kan?"

"Hmm,"

Doyoung hanya memutar bola matanya saat hanya mendapatkan balasan sebuah gumaman yang bahkan tak terdengar jelas dari Taeyong. Padahal ia sedang ingin menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Ia tampan ya."

"Kulaporkan kau pada Taeil, kelinci genit."

Doyoung kini mendelik sebal dan mencubit lengan Taeyong. Sukses membuat Taeyong menejerit cukup kencang dan menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan membunuh. "Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?! kelinci genit?!"

"Kau memuji lelaki lain saat kau sudah punya kekasih. Itu namanya apa kalau bukan genit, Kim Doyoung?"

"Ish, maksudku Jung Jaehyun memang tampan. Kalau dilihat-lihat ia cocok jika bersamamu."

Kali ini giliran Taeyong yang memutar bola matanya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi peramal? Oh ya, aku lupa. Kau kan punya _7_ _th_ _sense_ yang bahkan bisa menebak sebrengsek apa Nakamoto Yuta dari awal kau melihatnya."

Tentu saja Doyoung tak melewatkan nada sarkastik yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Selain tampan ia juga baik, Tae. Bahkan ia seorang kapten basket sekolah kita. Wow, Lee Taeyong, sayang jika kau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendekatinya."

"Maksudmu?"

Doyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Taeyong tampaknya mulai tertarik dengan maksud tersembunyi dari ucapannya yang mendadak membahas Jung Jaehyun.

"Tadi pagi saat aku dari ruangan Taeil aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia katakan? Ia menanyakanmu, Lee Taeyong, kau!"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya lagi. "Paling ia bingung kenapa aku tak bersamamu. Biasanya kan aku dan kau seperti lem tak terpisah kemana-mana."

 _Apanya yang seperti lem? Seperti kucing dan anjing iya._ Untungnya Taeyong tak bisa mendengar apa yang Doyoung batinkan.

"Yah, terserahmu saja sih. Tapi menurutku Jaehyun sepertinya tertarik padamu."

"Hentikan permainan ramal-meramalmu."

"Aku serius, Lee Taeyong."

"Berisik. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Biarkan aku tidur dulu. Kepalaku pusing."

Sebenarnya Doyoung ingin menyela ucapan Taeyong dan kembali membuka pembicaraan mengenai Jung Jaehyun. Tapi melihat raut wajah Taeyong yang sedikit pucat membuat Doyoung kembali menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. Membiarkan Taeyong kembali merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

.

.

.

.

Taeil masuk ke kelas 2-4 untuk mencari kekasihnya dan Taeyong dan mengajak mereka ke kantin bersama. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya di luar ruang osis seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya kesempatannya yang jarang-jarang itu tampaknya tak didukung saat melihat Doyoung dan Taeyong yang tampaknya sedang bertengkar kecil. Jika itu pertengkaran biasa yang memang sering Taeil lihat mungkin ia akan membiarkannya. Tapi pertengkaran kali ini terlihat lebih serius. Membuat si ketua osis segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan setidaknya makan dulu! Kusuruh kau ke ruang kesehatan saja tak mau."

"Aku benci bau obat di ruang kesehatan, Kim."

"Tapi kau bisa tidur lebih nyaman disana, tuan muda Lee yang terhormat."

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" ucapan Taeil mengakhiri perdebatan kedua sahabat itu yang sekarang perhatiannya teralih pada pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Oh Tuhan, Taeyong! Lihat betapa pucatnya dirimu!" dan Taeil akhirnya sadar apa yang membuat kekasihnya mengomeli Taeyong sedari tadi.

"Tolong jangan ikutan Doyoung untuk memaksaku pergi ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tapi-"

"Bawakan aku roti dan susu saja. Tolong." Taeyong memotong ucapan Taeil.

Taeil menatap Doyoung yang juga tengah menatapnya seolah ingin berteriak frustasi. _Oh, betapa keras kepalanya sahabat mereka yang satu ini._

"Baiklah. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum kami kembali membawakanmu roti dan susu. Kajja, sayang."

Menghindari Doyoung yang mungkin akan menolak keputusan Taeil, pemuda itu buru-buru menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk membawanya keluar kelas.

"Anak itu keras kepala sekali sih!" dan berakhir dengan Doyoung yang terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

"Jika tak keras kepala bukan Lee Taeyong namanya, sayang. Kau tahu itu."

Doyoung memajukan bibirnya. Mau tak mau mengiyakan ucapan Taeil dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jae, mau kemana? Kantin bukan disana oy! Masa lupa udah dua tahun sekolah disini?"

Jaehyun meringis mendengar ucapan Johnny saat ia berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan sahabatnya yang lain. Ia memutar badannya dan memasang cengirannya. "Aku ingin mengembalikan buku milik Seokmin dulu. Aku meminjam buku Fisikanya karena lupa membawanya kemarin. Kalian duluan saja."

"Oke kalau begitu. Mau dipesankan apa, Jae?" kali ini Mark yang bertanya.

"Seperti biasa saja, Mark. Aku duluan ya!"

Jaehyun buru-buru berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari yang lainnya sebelum ada yang mencegahnya lagi. Ia tak enak dengan Seokmin. Harusnya ia mengembalikannya tadi pagi saat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Seokmin sudah memintanya karena hari ini ia ada pelajaran Fisika. Sialnya, ia harus ikut rapat mendadak osis yang diadakan pagi ini. Sebagai ketua klub dan kapten dari tim basket sekolahan, ia memang harus menghadiri semua rapat osis yang berhubungan dengan klub-klub di sekolahnya. Beruntung baginya karena Seokmin bilang pelajaran Fisikanya setelah jam istirahat.

Jaehyun menghentikan kakinya di pintu kelas yang tertutup. Ia mengintip dari kaca kecil di pintu untuk melihat apakah ada Seokmin di dalam. Mendesah pelan saat sosok yang ia cari tak ada di dalam. Hanya ada satu siswa yang tampaknya tengah tertidur di dalam dengan kepala yang menempel di atas meja.

Ragu-ragu Jaehyun membuka pintu kelas itu setelah berpikir mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada siswa yang berada disitu dimana tempat duduk Seokmin. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu mencari dimana Seokmin dan hanya perlu menaruh buku Fisikanya di atas mejanya.

Perlahan Jaehyun mendekati siswa yang tampaknya tak menyadari kehadirannya. Membuat Jaehyun semakin ragu untuk bertanya. Takut malah mengganggu tidur siswa itu dan siapa yang tahu jika ia akan damprat karena mengganggu tidur seseorang?

Tapi mata Jaehyun menyipit ketika ia rasanya tak asing dengan postur tubuh siswa yang tengah tertidur itu. Otaknya tampak berpikir keras untuk mencari satu nama. Sebelum sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya saat sebuah nama terlintas di wajahnya. Taeyong. Tentu saja ia merasa tak asing dengan siswa itu. Ia terlalu hapal dengan postur tubuh Taeyong karena terlalu sering memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Mengagumi mungkin lebih tepatnya.

Mendapat kepastian bahwa siswa yang tertidur adalah Taeyong membuat Jaehyun kembali bergerak untuk mendekati siswa itu. Benar saja, siswa itu tertidur dengan kepala yang berada dalam posisi miring sehingga Jaehyun bisa melihat wajahnya dari jarak yang dekat. Dan ia benar, siswa itu adalah Taeyong.

Harusnya Jaehyun tersenyum lebih lebar saat bisa melihat Taeyong dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Tapi entah kenapa senyumannya menghilang saat ia melihat wajah Taeyong yang tampak pucat. _Oh._ Harusnya Jaehyun sadar lebih dulu. Bukankah Taeyong biasanya bersama Doyoung dan Taeil? Dan kenapa disaat Taeyong sakit kedua sahabatnya itu malah tak ada bersamanya? Setidaknya membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Tangan Jaehyun bergerak tanpa sadar untuk menyingkap surai Taeyong yang menutupi dahinya. Mencoba mengecek suhu tubuh Taeyong. _Panas._

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir sebentar. Ia mencoba memperhatikan tas-tas di kelas itu. Dan menemukan sebuah tas yang ia pikir milik Seokmin, ia segera meletakkan buku Fisika diatas mejanya lalu mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Seokmin yang disertai foto buku Fisika yang ia letakkan di atas meja dengan tas Seokmin di atasnya. Sebelum berjalan terburu-buru kembali mendekati Taeyong yang masih tertidur.

Dengan perlahan, Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh Taeyong agar tak membangunkannya. Namun sayangnya, tampaknya Taeyong sedikit terganggu dan bergerak dalam gendongannya. Membuat Jaehyun membatu seketika bahkan tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

"Yuta.."

Taeyong mengigau dalam tidurnya. Jaehyun mungkin harusnya bisa bernafas lega karena tak membangunkan Taeyong. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang retak dalam dirinya ketika mendengar nama itu lolos dari bibir Taeyong.

"Kau belum melupakannya ya?" Jaehyun berbisik lirih, meski percuma karena Taeyong tak akan mendengarnya.

Bukan rahasia bagi satu sekolahan mengenai kabar putusnya Taeyong dan Yuta. Kabar itu menyebar sangat cepat dan tak ada satu siswa pun yang ketinggalan kabar itu. Dan banyak kalangan yang menyambut berita putus keduanya itu dengan suka cita. Dan Jaehyun termasuk dalam salah satunya.

Jika bukan karena Taeyong yang terlihat terlalu sempurna baginya, mungkin Jaehyun sudah mendekati Taeyong sejak awal ia menaruh rasa suka padanya. Karena kebodohannya sendiri, ia membiarkan Taeyong jatuh pada pelukan orang yang salah, yang membuatnya sakit hati pada akhirnya. Melihat Taeyong yang terpuruk selama seminggu setelah berita putusnya ia dan Yuta menyebar, membuat Jaehyun merasakan sakit hati dua kali lipat dari yang ia rasakan saat tahu Taeyong dan Yuta pacaran. Karena melihat orang yang kau sayangi menderita rasanya lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat kau merasakan penderitaan itu sendiri.

Jaehyun mengenyahkan pemikirannya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap wajah pucat Taeyong yang masih tertidur di gendongannya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuangnya perlahan. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Yang penting ia harus membawa Taeyong ke ruang kesehatan.

Maka dari itu Jaehyun kembali keluar dari kelas itu dengan membawa Taeyong dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun melamun dan tak sadar saat pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka cukup keras. Ia baru tersadar ada orang lain di dalam ruang kesehatan setelah merasakan tepukan di pundaknya.

"Jae?" dan suara Taeil membuat Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Taeil dan Doyoung sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang." Jaehyun berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya sedari tadi. "Kalau begitu aku serahkan Taeyong pada kalian ya. Aku sudah menyiapkan teh hangat agar ia bisa meminumnya saat bangun nanti. Aku duluan ya."

Jaehyun menepuk pundak Taeil dan Doyoung bergantian sebelum tersenyum tipis pada keduanya dan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Taeil, kita lupa bertanya kenapa Jaehyun bisa berada di kelas saat kita pergi membelikan Taeyong sarapannya. Dan bagaimana ia bisa membawa Taeyong kesini tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun dari Taeyong?"

Taeil melirik kekasihnya sebelum beralih menatap Taeyong yang tampak tertidur dengan tenang di ranjang ruang kesehatan. "Mungkin karena ia tertidur? Harusnya kita beri dia obat tidur dulu agar tak perlu membujuknya setengah mati untuk ke ruang kesehatan."

Doyoung menahan dirinya untuk tak tertawa garing. Karena kantin yang penuh, memakan waktu hampir dua puluh menit hanya untuk memberikan Taeyong roti dan susu pesanannya. Bahkan Doyoung dan Taeil ikut-ikutan membeli roti karena yakin tak akan memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk makan siang disana. Tapi lebih tepatnya karena Taeil yang tiba-tiba ditelepon Jaehyun yang memberitahukan mereka kalau ia baru saja membawa Taeyong ke ruang kesehatan.

Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Taeil yang tengah merapihkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Taeyong, Doyoung tersenyum sendiri. Tampaknya Taeyong benar soal ia yang berbakat menjadi seorang peramal.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian dengar kalau pertandingan final sepak bola dan pertandingan final basket diadakan di hari yang sama? Aaaah, aku bingung harus menonton Yuta oppa atau Jaehyun oppa! Aku tak bisa melewatkan satu pertandingan mereka!"

Doyoung memutar bola matanya saat mendengar kerumunan gadis anak kelas satu yang duduk tak jauh dari meja yang ditempati ia dan Taeyong. Hanya berdua, karena lagi-lagi kekasihnya Moon Taeil tercinta harus sibuk dengan urusan di ruangannya.

"Bagi saja tubuhmu menjadi dua agar kau bisa pergi kedua-duanya."

Hampir saja Doyoung menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Meski Taeyong tak berbicara langsung pada kerumunan adik kelasnya itu, tapi suaranya cukup keras untuk terdengar sampai ke meja mereka. Buktinya sekarang kerumunan itu sibuk bisik-bisik tetangga. Dan Doyoung tahu yang mereka bicarakan pasti tak jauh dari gossip yang menyebar dua minggu yang lalu itu.

Kondisi Taeyong sudah membaik sejak dua minggu berlalu setelah ia dan Yuta putus. Dan Doyoung bersyukur karena ia bisa mendengar komentar sarkastik khas Lee Taeyong lagi. Oh, betapa ia merindukan komentar-komentar sarkastik milik Lee Taeyong.

"Oh ya, kau ingin menceritakan apa padaku? Tampaknya penting sekali." Doyoung memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan. Takut-takut Taeyong tiba-tiba _drop_ lagi saat mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang berurusan dengan Yuta.

"Kau tahu salah seorang siswa di sekolah ini yang bernama Jay?

"Siapa?"

"Jay. Aku tak tahu itu nama aslinya atau bukan."

Dahi Doyoung mengernyit. Jay..? Doyoung tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. "Memangnya kenapa dengan siswa bernama Jay itu?"

Taeyong melirik ke sekelilingnya sesaat sebelum mengisyaratkan Doyoung untuk mendekat agar ia bisa berbisik sehingga tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Aku mendapat surat dan _cookies_ sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan di surat itu selalu diakhiri dengan nama itu. Jay."

Doyoung menautkan alisnya. Sejak kapan Taeyong peduli dengan surat atau barang lain yang diberikan penggemarnya?

"Sejak kapan kau penasaran dengan penggemarmu?"

"Masalahnya ini berbeda. Ia menaruh surat dan _cookies_ itu di kolong mejaku, bukan di lokerku seperti yang lain. Dan isi suratnya itu sungguh, uh, bagaimana aku mengatakannya?"

"Manis?"

"Ah, iya, manis. Kata-katanya manis dan tulisannya rapih. Tapi di setiap akhir suratnya itu ia seolah memberiku petunjuk mengenai siapa dirinya. Dan sialnya, aku tak tahu siapa ia padahal sudah surat keempat yang kuterima hingga hari ini."

Memang kejadian yang langka Taeyong menaruh perhatian lebih pada pemberian dari penggemarnya yang bahkan biasanya hanya Taeyong berikan pada pesuruh sekolah untuk mengurusnya tanpa berniat untuk melihat apa isi suratnya. Dan mendengar cerita Taeyong membuat Doyoung mau tak mau penasaran juga.

"Aku ingin lihat suratnya."

Taeyong mengangguk singkat. "Cepat selesaikan makannya dan kita kembali ke kelas."

Wow, bahkan Lee Taeyong masih menyimpan suratnya. Siapapun pengirimnya, ia baru saja mendapat _jackpot_ besar.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tahu, jika melihatmu dari kejauhan saja sudah membawa kesejukan dalam hatiku, mungkin melihatmu dari jarak dekat bisa membuatku tak membutuhkan pendingin yang ekstra di musim panas ini._

 _Oh ya, kau tahu kan kalau kangguru itu bisa melompat seperti kita bermain tongkat Pogo?_

 _-Jay-_

Doyoung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ini surat keempat yang ia baca. Dibandingkan manis, surat-surat yang tadi ia baca lebih terkesan nyeleneh. Oke, mungkin di setiap kalimat pertamanya bisa kau bilang manis. Tapi di kalimat keduanya, yang Taeyong bilang seolah memberitahu identitas si pengirim, kenapa rasanya Doyoung ingin tertawa?

"Tae, jika aku hanya membaca surat terakhir ini aku akan berasumsi kalau penggemarmu itu seekor kangguru."

"Tak lucu, Kim."

"Aku serius. Kau bilang ini petunjuk? Kangguru melompat seperti tongkat Pogo? Burung terbang seperti pesawat terbang? Pohon tinggi seperti tongkat galah? Dan apa ini yang paling parah? Melompat lebih menyenangkan dibanding ditendang? Apa-apaan ini? Siapa juga yang suka ditendang?"

Taeyong menghela nafasnya sebelum menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursinya.

"Kau minta Taeil dong. Dia kan pintar. Siapa tahu otaknya nyambung dengan petunjuk-petunjuk ini."

"Boleh kubawa nih suratnya?"

"Jangan!" dahi Doyoung mengernyit saat tiba-tiba Taeyong merampas surat-surat di tangannya. "Foto saja."

Doyoung memutar bola matanya. "Menyusahkan." Tapi dalam hatinya ia mentertawakan Taeyong. Tampaknya sahabatnya itu tanpa sadar mulai tertarik dengan si pengirim surat itu. Baguslah. Itu artinya ia sudah mulai melupakan Nakamoto Yuta.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong tak tahu apa yang lebih buruk. Terjebak hujan di tengah perjalanan pulangnya, atau terjebak hujan saat ia hendak pulang dan lupa kalau payung yang ada di lokernya adalah payungnya yang rusak. Dan tampaknya dua-duanya buruk terlebih jika Taeyong harus mengalami pilihan kedua.

Ia sempat berpikir untuk ke ruangan Taeil dan ikut menumpang menunggu sampai hujan berhenti. Tapi mengingat ia pernah memergoki dua sahabatnya itu berciuman panas di ruangan Taeil saat kondisi sekolah sudah sepi membuatnya membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Ia tak mau menodai matanya yang polos ini dengan adegan seperti itu.

Maka Taeyong memutuskan untuk berjalan tak tentu arah di koridor kelasnya. Setidaknya ia terlindung dari hujan yang mulai turun sangat deras.

Mata Taeyong tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok yang sangat tak asing untuknya berada di lapangan di tengah-tengah hujan yang mengguyur lebat. Dengan bola yang ia giring diantara kakinya di tengah-tengah genangan air yang membasahi lapangan.

Apa-apaan Nakamoto Yuta hujan-hujanan seperti itu?

Taeyong melemparkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Mencari anggota klub sepak bola yang lainnya. Namun, tak seorang pun anggota klub sepak bola ada di dekat Yuta. Lalu kenapa Yuta bermain bola sendiri di tengah-tengah hujan seperti ini?

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memukul pipinya cukup keras. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan Yuta? Apa untungnya memikirkan lelaki brengsek itu?

Taeyong mempercepat langkahnya agar ia tak terlihat oleh Yuta. Tapi sayangnya ia jadi tak memperhatikan jalan dan tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang yang membuatnya terjatuh dengan bokong yang mencium lantai lebih dulu.

"Auw.."

"Ya ampun, kau tak apa? Maafkan aku karena mengikat tali sepatu di tengah jalan seperti ini. Kau jadi menabrak tubuhku."

Taeyong membuka matanya dan menatap sosok yang berjongkok di depannya. Tubuhnya membatu saat dua iris hitamnya bertemu dengan iris coklat sosok di depannya. Membuatnya seperti orang bodoh dengan hanya diam dan menatap sosok itu tanpa berkedip.

"Taeyong? Kau benar tak apa?"

Saat sosok itu mengguncangkan pundaknya pelan baru Taeyong tersadar. "O-oh, hei Jaehyun. Maaf menabrakmu aku tak terlalu memperhatikan jalanku."

Jaehyun, sosok itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang lagi membuat Taeyong tak berkedip saat menatapnya. "Kau tak apa-apa kan?" entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Jaehyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ah, iya. Hanya bokongku sedikit sakit saja. Lagipula itu juga salahku jalan tak lihat-lihat."

Jaehyun menghela nafas lega sebelum berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Taeyong. Taeyong menerima tawaran Jaehyun untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kenapa masih di sekolah jam segini?" Jaehyun dan Taeyong kali ini duduk di salah satu kelas kosong disana. Tentu setelah Jaehyun mengajaknya untuk mengobrol singkat dan Taeyong tak menolaknya karena setidaknya ia punya teman untuk membunuh waktunya.

"Aku membantu klub Jurnal untuk membuat mading sekolah. Mereka bilang butuh foto-foto sekolah dari berbagai sudut untuk ditaruh di mading. Terlalu asik memfoto membuatku lupa waktu dan tak sadar hujan turun. Sayangnya payungku rusak jadinya aku tak bisa pulang sekarang. Kau sendiri?"

Jaehyun lagi-lagi menampilkan lesung pipinya. "Aku baru selesai latihan basket. Sebenarnya harusnya aku masih berlatih. Tapi para anggotanya sudah kelelahan jadinya kuhentikan saja."

Taeyong memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya. Ia tak lupa kalau klub basket memegang kuasa ruang _gymnastic_ yang merupakan lapangan _indoor_ untuk kegiatan latihan mereka.

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan. Taeyong sedang berpikir keras, bahan pembicaraan apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencairkan suasana antara ia dan Jaehyun? Meski mengenal Jaehyun cukup lama, karena siapa yang tak mengenal kapten basket sekolahannya itu, tapi Taeyong tak pernah terlibat perbincangan langsung dengan Jaehyun. Mungkin karena Taeyong dulu lebih tertarik dengan klub sepak bola sehingga ia tak terlalu memperhatikan klub basket. Ia sendiri tak tahu Jaehyun setampan itu jika dilihat dari jarak dekat.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong ingat ia masih menyimpan _cookies_ yang ia dapat dari penggemar rahasianya. Ia belum memakannya. Dan mungkin dengan membagi _cookies_ -nya dengan Jaehyun bisa mencairkan sedikit suasana canggung antara keduanya.

"Kau mau?" Taeyong menyodorkan kantong _cookies_ yang ia simpan di tasnya. Jaehyun cukup terkejut saat melihat Taeyong menyodorkan _cookies_ itu sebelum tersenyum dan mengambil satu dari dalamnya.

"Kau suka _cookies?_ " Jaehyun bertanya sembari memperhatikan biscuit berbentuk bulat dengan _choco chip_ di sekelilingnya.

"Itu cemilan favoritku."

"Kau suka yang manis-manis ya?" Jaehyun mulai menggigit biskuit di tangannya.

"Eung! Cokelat, _cookies_ , es krim semua itu adalah surga dunia!"

Jaeyun terkekeh melihat Taeyong yang juga ikutan memakan biskuit itu. Taeyong terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ia memakan biskuit-biskuit cokelat itu.

"Kau selalu membawa _cookies_ di tasmu untuk perbekalan ya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku baru mendapatkan _cookies_ ini tadi pagi."

Dahi Jaehyun mengernyit. "Dari penggemarmu?"

"Yah, begitulah.."

Keduanya kembali larut dalam keheningan. Namun kali ini keheningan yang membuat keduanya nyaman, tak canggung seperti sebelumnya.

"Jaehyun,"

"Hmm?"

"Seberapa seru sih menjadi anggota klub basket?"

Jaehyun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong. Namun ia berusaha menguasai dirinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong. "Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya? Bisa panjang loh."

"Ceritakan. Lagipula kelihatannya hujan tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat."

Jaehyun tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi yang membuat Jaehyun terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan yang membuat mereka lupa waktu dan tak sadar bahwa sejam lebih sudah berlalu dan hujan sudah berhenti dari tadi.

"Ya ampun! Kita terlalu asik sampai tak sadar hujan sudah berhenti." Taeyong berdiri sembari melihat ke jendela. Hujan benar-benar sudah berhenti.

"Mau kuantarkan pulang? Sudah larut, bahaya kalau kau pulang sendiri."

Entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas seketika. Beruntung ia tengah membelakangi Jaehyun sehingga pemuda itu tak melihat rona merah yang mendadak muncul di kedua pipinya.

Ingatkan Taeyong kapan ia terakhir diantar pulang oleh seseorang?

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan. Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Ini masih pagi tahu."

Doyoung sudah tidak tahan. Ini sudah lewat dari sepuluh menit sejak ia masuk ke kelas dan sahabatnya itu tak berhenti tersenyum sejak ia masuk tadi.

"Bunny~ Jika kubilang aku jatuh cinta pada Jay kau percaya tidak?"

Kali ini Doyoung benar-benar menatap Taeyong horror. "Surat apa lagi yang ia berikan padamu?"

Dengan senyum yang bertambah lebar, Taeyong merogoh kolong mejanya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dengan kertas yang serupa dan memberikannya pada Doyoung. Doyoung membukanya dan mulai membacanya.

 _Jika hujan lebat saja tak bisa menyembunyikan suara detak jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan saat melihat dua iris hitam milikmu, bagaimana aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku yang begitu terlihat ini darimu?_

 _Tampaknya melihat senyumanmu membuatku melambung tinggi dan enggan kembali lagi ke tanah._

- _Jay-_

Dahi Doyoung mengernyit. Ia menatap Taeyong yang masih tersenyum bodoh membuatnya ingin menyumpal mulut sahabatnya itu dengan surat di tangannya ini.

"Kok dia tak memberikan petunjuk aneh seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya?"

"Lah, itu melambung tinggi dan enggan kembali ke tanah bukannya petunjuk?"

"Petunjuk dari mananya, Lee Taeyong?!"

Taeyong mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti sebelum merebut surat dari tangan Doyoung.

"Dan kau benar-benar jatuh cinta hanya karena kata-kata manis di surat ini?"

" _Cookies_ yang ia berikan juga manis."

Doyoung memutar bola matanya. Ya Tuhan, sabarkan dirinya dalam menghadapi sahabatnya ini.. "Ingat ya Tae, aku tak akan membiarkanmu semudah itu jatuh cinta lagi apalagi dengan orang yang kau tahu wujudnya seperti apa saja tidak."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Bukan hanya kau. Taeil bisa menasihatiku lebih panjang daripadamu."

Doyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memfoto surat itu. "Aku belum memberitahu Taeil soal ini. Kalau si pengirim surat ini berakhir mendapat bogeman mentah dari Taeil kan gawat."

Taeyong memajukan bibirnya. "Kalian itu kenapa jadi posesif sekali denganku sih?"

"Habisnya kau dengan mudah bilang jatuh cinta seperti tadi. Kalau kau dengan mudah terluka seperti waktu itu bagaimana?"

Taeyong semakin memajukan bibirnya. Tapi tak mengelak ucapan Doyoung. Ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa tersenyum terus menerus sejak membaca surat kelima hari ini. Dan lagi, kenapa ia bisa begitu entengnya bilang pada Doyoung kalau ia jatuh cinta pada si pengirim surat? Kenapa membaca isi surat itu membuatnya malah terbayang-bayang wajah Jaehyun yang tersenyum padanya kemarin?

Andai Jay itu Jaehyun. Mungkin Doyoung dan Taeil tak akan keberatan mengingat Doyoung yang pernah mengungkit soal Jaehyun padanya. Tapi tak mungkin rasanya, Jaehyun yang baru tahu ia suka makanan manis kemarin adalah si pengirim yang mengirimkannya _cookies_ setiap hari.

Dan kenapa tiba-tiba ia berharap Jay itu Jaehyun? Ada apa dengan dirinya sih sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

Taeyong tak tahu kalau dalam musim panas seperti ini bisa terjadi hujan dua kali berturut-turut. Dan bukan sekedar hujan biasa, tapi hujan lebat.

Padahal kan ia sedang asik memotret sudut-sudut sekolahnya karena foto-foto yang ia ambil kemarin tampaknya kurang bagus. Hujan yang turun membuatnya harus berlari dan berlindung secepatnya di lorong agar tak kehujanan. Untungnya juga ia berhasil menyelamatkan kameranya.

"Yah, hujan lagi. Padahal aku sudah janji berkencan dengan Donghyuckie." Suara itu membuat Taeyong membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat beberapa anggota klub basket keluar dari ruang _gymnastic_. Ah benar, Taeyong sedang berada di daerah ruang-ruang klub. Itu berarti ia bisa pergi ke ruangan Taeil karena ingat Doyoung sedang sibuk dengan klubnya jadi tak mungkin mereka berdua sedang bermesraan sekarang.

"Taeyong!" tapi saat kakinya hendak melangkah untuk pergi ke ruangan Taeil, seseorang memanggilnya dan membuatnya kembali menoleh ke belakang. Bisa ia lihat Jaehyun melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sebelum berlari menghampirinya.

"Hei Jae! Baru selesai latihan?"

Jaehyun tersenyum saat melihat kamera di tangan Taeyong. "Sebenarnya belum. Kau habis memotret untuk mading sekolah lagi?"

Taeyong mengangguk sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kamera di tangannya.

"Oh ya, kemarin kan kau penasaran bagaimana klub basket itu. Mau melihat kami latihan?"

Kedua mata Taeyong membulat mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. "Benarkah? Apa boleh?"

Jaehyun terkekeh pelan. "Tentu boleh, Tae. Mark dan Johnny saja selalu mengajak kekasih mereka untuk menonton latihan."

Taeyong tiba-tiba memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi kan aku bukan kekasihmu, masa tiba-tiba melihat kalian latihan."

Jaehyun membatu mendengar ucapan Taeyong. _Oh, shit._ Jaehyun merutuki dirinya. Kenapa ia bisa selancang itu berbicara seperti itu? Kalo Taeyong mendadak salah paham padanya bagaimana?

"Ma-maksudku, siapa saja boleh menonton kita latihan, Tae. Lagipula aku yang mengajakmu kan? Kau lupa aku ini kapten tim sekolah kita?"

"Woah.. sombongnya Jung Jaehyun.."

Jaehyun memasang cengirannya. Berusaha membuat kepanikannya tak terlihat oleh Taeyong. "Jadi, mau ikut masuk ke dalam?" Jaehyun menunjuk ruang _gymnastic_. Taeyong berpikir sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengikuti Jaehyun yang berjalan menuju ruang _gymnastic_.

" _Guys_ , Taeyong ingin melihat kita latihan!" Jaehyun berteriak pada semua anggota tim basket yang ada di dalam sementara Taeyong mendadak tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat semua anggota tim basket menatapnya.

Sementara Jaehyun, ia mengirimkan sinyal untuk yang lain menutup mulutnya agar tak berkomentar yang macam-macam.

"Hey, Tae! Senang akhirnya kau mengunjungi kami latihan." Johnny lah yang pertama kali menyapa Taeyong setelah hening cukup lama.

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan Donghyuckie dan Hansol disana, Tae. Mereka _cheerleader_ rahasia tim kita, hehe." Kali ini Mark yang menimpali.

Sambutan hangat itu membuat Taeyong tersenyum lega. "Yasudah Jae, aku kesana dulu ya. Semangat latihannya!" Taeyong menepuk pundak Jaehyun sebelum berlari untuk menghampiri Donghyuck dan Hansol yang sedari tadi melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong hingga pemuda itu duduk di samping Hansol dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Tak sadar kalau Johnny sudah menghampirinya dan memasang wajah menyebalkannya.

"Cie, kemajuan pesat nih? Setelah kemarin mengantarnya pulang, sekarang ditemani latihan? Setelah itu apa?" Jaehyun memutar bola matanya. Setidaknya ia bersyukur sahabat-sahabatnya itu tahu diri mengejeknya sambil berbisik karena gawat jika mereka berteriak-teriak seperti biasanya. Bisa-bisa Taeyong tak mau melihatnya lagi setelah ini.

"Habis ini mengajaknya menonton pertandingan final kita lah, John. Apalagi coba?" ternyata si maknae grupnya ini juga ketularan menyebalkannya Johnny ya?

"Dan menembaknya setelah pertandingan? Auw… _so sweet._ " Sial Kim Mingyu. Ia kira ia sahabat yang paling mengertinya.

"Berisik. Sudah ayo mulai latihan lagi. Kalian mau cepat selesai kan?"

"Siap kapten!"

Semuanya membubarkan diri dan mulai menempati posisi masing-masing. Menjelang final, tim yang dipimpin Jaehyun itu lebih suka berlatih dengan tipe _sparing_. Ia membagi dua tim yang terdiri dari tim inti dan tim cadangan yang di- _mix._ Dengan begini mereka lebih mudah berlatih strategi penyerangan dan pertahanan mereka.

Dan saatnya bagi Jaehyun untuk menunjukkan kalau basket itu lebih menyenangkan daripada sepak bola pada Taeyong.

"Aku tak tahu kau dan Jaehyun dekat, Tae. Kalau tahu begitu aku akan sering mengajakmu menonton mereka latihan."

Taeyong meringis. Hansol sendiri adalah teman sekelas Taeyong. Sementara Donghyuck, ia adik kelas Taeyong dan merupakan anggota klub jurnal. Taeyong mengenalnya karena ia yang memintanya membantu klub jurnal untuk mengambil foto-foto sekolah mereka.

Ketiganya tak berbicara saat pertandingan _sparing_ itu dimulai. Selama pertandingan, Taeyong tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun yang terlihat begitu tampan meski keringat membasahi wajahnya. Saat bola basket itu dipantulkan oleh tangannya, dengan posisi awas terhadap jagaan lawan, Jaehyun terlihat benar-benar keren. Terlebih saat Jaehyun melompat untuk melakukan _slam dunk_ dan menghasilkan skor tiga untuk timnya. Ia tak menyangka Jaehyun bisa melompat setinggi itu. Seolah-olah ada per di sepatu Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun hyung keren ya hyung?" suara Donghyuck membuat Taeyong melirik adik kelasnya itu sebelum tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan Jaehyun.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong teringat dengan kamera yang masih ia kalungkan di lehernya. Ia mengarahkan lensanya pada Jaehyun yang tengah men- _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya.

 _Ckrek!_

Kini Jaehyun melakukan _dunk_ yang kedua dan tampak lebih sempurna dari yang pertama.

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckrek!_

"Hyung, foto itu mau kau berikan pada klub jurnal atau kau simpan sendiri?"

Taeyong bukan yang tengah bermain sekarang, tapi kenapa ia mendadak merasa gerah mendengar ucapan Donghyuck?

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu basket semenyenangkan itu."

Kini Jaehyun dan Taeyong tengah berjalan beriringan usai latihan basket yang tentunya kemenangan diraih oleh tim Jaehyun.

"Benarkan yang kubilang. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika melihatnya langsung daripada mendengar dari ceritaku."

Taeyong tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh ya, aku berhasil mengambil beberapa gambarmu saat kau bermain basket tadi. Kau terlihat sangat keren!"

"Benarkah?" anggukan dari kepala Taeyong membuat Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku boleh melihatnya?"

Taeyong segera memberikan kameranya pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun mulai melihat satu persatu fotonya di kamera DSLR milik Taeyong. Senyumannya semakin lebar karena sadar bahwa foto-foto yang Taeyong ambil hanya terfokus padanya. Hatinya menghangat melihat foto-foto itu.

"Wah, Tae, aku tak tahu kau sehebat ini menggambil gambarku. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu tampan sehingga terlihat sempurna di setiap foto ini?"

"Yuta!"

Jaehyun terkejut bahkan hampir menjatuhkan kamera di tangannya saat mendengar Taeyong tiba-tiba berteriak. Terlebih yang Taeyong teriakkan adalah nama orang yang paling tak ingin ia dengar namanya.

Saat Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Taeyong, pemuda itu malah berlari meninggalkannya. Berbelok ke arah lapangan. Membuat Jaehyun mau tak mau mengikuti Taeyong dengan tatapannya. Sebelum ia tersadar, ada seseorang yang terbaring di tengah lapangan yang masih becek karena hujan itu. Dan dari yang Taeyong teriakkan tadi, ia tahu siapa sosok itu.

Jaehyun ikut berlari ke tengah lapangan. Sementara Taeyong yang sampai lebih dulu sudah berlutut di samping tubuh Yuta yang tergeletak lemas di tanah. Dengan hati-hati Taeyong membalik tubuh itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Taeyong terkejut melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Yuta saat itu. Dan tubuhnya juga panas saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Yuta.

"Tae!" Jaehyun buru-buru berlutut di samping Taeyong dan memeriksa keadaan Yuta.

"Jae.."

"Kita bawa ia ke rumah sakit. Tae, bisa tolong kau panggilkan taksi yang lewat di depan sekolah?"

Taeyong hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya saat Jaehyun perlahan memindahkan tubuh Yuta dari pangkuan Taeyong. Taeyong segera berdiri dan berlari ke gerbang sekolah. Berharap ia langsung menemukan taksi yang bisa membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya yang ia sembunyikan pada dua telapak tangannya. Sementara Jaehyun yang berdiri di seberang Taeyong tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok di depannya. Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang. _Sakit._ Namun kakinya tetap berjalan mendekati Taeyong dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul pundak itu. Yang akhirnya membuat Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya.

Taeyong menangis.

"Jae, kemarin aku melihatnya di tengah lapangan di bawah guyuran hujan. Dan aku yakin, hari ini ia juga seperti itu. Berlatih di bawah hujan sampai ia tak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Ka-kalau seandainya aku menghentikannya kemarin.. Mu-mungkin ia tak harus masuk ke rumah sakit seperti ini.."

Jaehyun lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, Tae. Ia sendiri kan yang latihan dibawah guyuran hujan seperti itu?"

"Ta-tapi pertandingan final tinggal seminggu lagi kan?"

Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tak lupa kalau pertandingan final turnamen tahunan basket dan pertandingan final turnamen tahunan sepak bola diadakan di hari yang sama.

"Tenang, Tae.. Setidaknya kita tak terlambat membawanya kesini." Tangan Jaehyun kini bergerak untuk mengusak surai putih-ungu milik Taeyong.

"Apakah ada disini yang keluarga dari tuan Nakamoto?"

Suara perawat itu memisahkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berdiri menghampiri perawat itu. "Kami temannya, sus."

"Ah, kalau begitu apa diantara kalian ada yang bernama Taeyong?"

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya sebelum melirik Jaehyun yang tetap di tempatnya. Hanya sesaat ia menatap Jaehyun karena ia segera mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan perawat itu. "Saya, sus. Saya Taeyong."

"Tuan Nakamoto sudah sadar. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Anda bisa menemuinya di dalam. Mari saya antar."

Taeyong hanya mengangguk saat perawat itu mempersilahkan Taeyong masuk. Tapi bahkan Taeyong tak menoleh ke belakang barang sesaat untuk melihat Jaehyun yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Hingga pintu ruangan tempat Yuta berada, Taeyong tak melihat ke arah Jaehyun sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

Doyoung dan Taeil lelah kode-kodean dengan dua bola mata mereka sedari tadi. Mereka bertiga tengah berkumpul di rumah Taeyong, tapi sedari tadi si tuan rumah tak bersuara sama sekali. Bukan hanya sekarang, sudah lima hari Taeyong mendadak irit ngomong.

 _Harusnya aku berikan Yuta hadiah bogeman bonus kemarin saat ia keluar dari rumah sakit._ Batin Taeil kesal.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Doyoung menyuarakan kekesalannya karena diacuhkan oleh Taeyong. Tapi, mengingat kondisi yang tengah dihadapi sahabatnya itu sulit, Doyoung tak berani angkat bicara.

Lima hari yang lalu, Doyoung menemukan sahabatnya itu masuk ke kelas dengan kantong mata yang terlihat jelas. Hari itu, ia tak bercerita tentang _Jay_ yang selama ini ia bicarakan. Dan Taeyong tak membalas candaan yang ia lontarkan. Ia kembali menjadi seperti Taeyong yang baru putus dengan Yuta.

Dan setelah mendengar cerita dari Taeyong, semua termasuk bagaimana ia bisa bersama Jaehyun saat itu, mau tak mau membuat Doyoung dan Taeil prihatin pada sahabatnya.

Yuta, yang saat itu sadar dan memanggil Taeyong untuk berbicara padanya meminta maaf untuk yang pertama kali semenjak Taeyong memutuskan hubungan mereka. Ia memberitahu alasan ia yang berciuman dengan _manager_ klub sepak bola mereka adalah diluar akal sehatnya dan hanya dipengaruhi oleh nafsunya. Ia bahkan memohon pada Taeyong untuk kembali padanya. Ia merindukan Taeyong yang selalu menemaninya di setiap latihan dan bahkan meminta Taeyong untuk menonton pertandingan finalnya besok.

Dan dari cerita Taeyong mengenai Jaehyun, entah kenapa Doyoung merasa kalau Taeyong mulai menyukai Jaehyun. Dan Doyoung berharap sahabatnya itu juga sudah melupakan Yuta sehingga ia tak mengiyakan Yuta yang mengajaknya balikan.

Lagipula ada rahasia yang Doyoung dan Taeil belum beritahukan pada Taeyong hingga saat ini. Mereka berdua berhasil menemukan identitas _Jay_ , penggemar rahasia yang berhasil membuat Taeyong tergila-gila dan bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka masih tak yakin memberitahu Taeyong soal ini pada kondisi Taeyong sekarang bukan hal yang baik.

Keheningan diantara ketiganya dipecah oleh suara ponsel Taeyong yang berdering. Taeyong melirik siapa yang memanggilnya sebelum membiarkannya terus berbunyi. Hingga tiga kali ponsel itu berdering menandakan tiga panggilan masuk, Taeyong tetap tak mengangkatnya. Membuat Doyoung mengambil tindakan dengan merebut ponsel Taeyong dari tangan pemiliknya.

 _Jaehyun is calling_

Doyoung menghela nafasnya melihat siapa yang memanggil Taeyong sebelum menunjukkannya pada Taeil. Hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan, Taeil langsung menghela nafas panjang saat melihat nama pemanggil itu.

Hingga telepon berakhir, Doyoung juga tak memencet tombol jawab untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Hingga ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Jaehyun.

"Tae, setidaknya baca pesan darinya. Ia tak seharusnya kau diamkan seperti ini juga. Ia tak tahu apa-apa kan?" Doyoung menyodorkan kembali ponsel Taeyong kepada si pemilik.

Taeyong menimbang sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengikuti saran Doyoung untuk membuka pesan dari Jaehyun.

 _From : Jaehyun_

 _Tae, kuharap kau bisa datang di pertandinganku besok._

"Argh!"

Taeyong melempar ponselnya itu ke sembarang arah sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal miliknya. Kenapa ia harus dihadapkan dalam keadaan seperti ini sih?

Taeil yang entah sial atau beruntung karena ponsel Taeyong terlempar kearahnya segera membaca isi pesan dari Jaehyun. Tentu dengan Doyoung yang mendekat untuk ikut membaca pesan itu.

" _Heol.._ " Bahkan Doyoung tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Ingin rasanya Taeyong mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di bawah tanah dan tak akan keluar sampai pertandingan final besok selesai.

"Tae, kurasa kita tak bisa membiarkan terus menerus seperti ini." Doyoung dengan paksa menarik Taeyong agar mau menghadap kearahnya dan Taeil.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu kautahu. Dan kuharap ini bisa membantumu memilih pertandingan siapa yang akan kau datangi besok."

Taeyong mengerang pelan. "Tapi Do-"

"Dengarkan kami dulu dan kau akan berterima kasih setelahnya." Kali ini Taeyong memilih terdiam saat Taeil sudah angkat bicara. Ia duduk manis dan siap mendengarkan apa yang akan diberitahu sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan sepak bola berlangsung sengit. Sudah pertengahan babak kedua skor masih imbang 0-0. Setelah keekian kalinya _time-out_ , pelatih Sopa bahkan sampai frustasi memberikan arahan untuk timnya. Terlebih sang kapten yang tampaknya kehilangan fokus hingga bola yang biasanya tak pernah bisa direbut saat berada di kakinya berhasil dengan mudah direbut tadi.

"Yuta, aku tahu kau masih menunggu kedatangannya. Aku yakin ia datang. Jadi, bisakah kau fokus?" Jeonghan, salah satu anggota timnya sekaligus sahabatnya mencoba menyemangati Yuta.

 _Tak mungkin ia akan datang. Jika ini pertandingan basket mungkin sudah selesai pertandingan disana._

"Yuta!"

Suara itu membuat Yuta menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang.

.

.

.

Pertandingan basket antara sekolah Sopa dan Hanlim sudah dimulai ketika wasit meniupkan pluit lima belas menit yang lalu. Skor pun sudah menunjukkan angka 15-13 dengan tim yang dipimpin Jaehyun tertinggal dua angka dari tim Hanlim.

Dan babak pertama berakhir dengan skor yang tak berubah banyak, bahkan tim Sopa ketinggalan lima poin dari tim Hanlim.

"Jae, kau kenapa sih?"

"Oh ayolah Jae, ini final terakhir kita mungkin! Jangan menyia-nyiakan latihan kita selama ini!"

"Fokus dong Jae!"

Jaehyun tak menyalahkan semua anggota timnya yang satu persatu memprotesnya. Karena bagaimana pun, kesalahan dalam pertandingan tadi lebih banyak disebabkan oleh kebodohannya. Ia tak fokus.

"Jae," Mark tiba-tiba merangkulnya dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Fokus, bodoh. Ia datang. Lihat kearah jam sebelas."

Ucapan Mark membuat Jaehyun segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam sebelas, seperti yang Mark bilang. Dan benar saja, sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi hadir disana, diantara kerumunan penonton yang lain. Tampak menatap Jaehyun gelisah. Sebelum menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk kata 'Semangat!'.

Saat itu lah Jaehyun sadar ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia bertingkah sebodoh itu di depan Taeyong yang mengagumi permainannya saat pertama kali melihatnya?

Jaehyun mengisyaratkan agar semua anggotanya untuk berkumpul.

"Aku berjanji ini terakhir kalinya aku melakukan hal bodoh. Kalian bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Dan saat pluit wasit menandakan babak kedua dimulai, Jaehyun benar-benar tak bercanda dengan kata-katanya. Bola yang berada di tangannya tak pernah lepas, dan ia dengan mudah mencari celah untuk mengoper kepada timnya yang lain. Ia bahkan selalu berhasil memasukkan bola dengan mudah ke ring lawan. Hingga pada detik-detik terakhir, Jaehyun berhasil melakukan _dunk_ dan mencetak tiga angka terakhir untuk timnya. Yang tentunya membawa kemenangan bagi timnya yang balik mengungguli lima angka tim lawan.

Bukannya ikut melakukan selebrasi dengan timnya, Jaehyun malah berlari kearah bangku penonton bahkan tanpa peduli untuk sekedar menenggak minum terlebih dahulu atau mungkin menyeka keringatnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Taeyong, Taeyong dan Taeyong.

Dan saat ia tiba di hadapan sosok yang membuatnya gila setengah mati itu, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebar yang tak lepas dari wajahnya sejak ia berlari untuk menghampirinya. Di saat Taeyong juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau akhirnya datang, Tae. Aku takut setengah mati kau tak akan datang."

Taeyong tersenyum lembut. "Kangguru melompat seperti tongkat Pogo. Burung terbang seperti pesawat terbang. Pohon tinggi seperti tongkat galah. Melompat lebih menyenangkan dibanding ditendang. Melambung tinggi dan enggan kembali lagi ke tanah. Apa kau tak punya petunjuk yang lebih bagus untuk memberitahu kalau itu kau?"

Jaehyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Taeyong. "Ka-kau tahu itu aku?"

"Kalau tidak tahu kenapa aku kesini, bodoh." Jaehyun kehilangan kata-katanya saat Taeyong tiba-tiba memelukya. "Kau, Jung Jaehyun atau _Jay Jung._ Orang yang berhasil membuatku menutup luka lama dan membuka lembaran baru."

Keterkejutan Jaehyun berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang Jaehyun sendiri tak tahu itu untuk mewakili apa. Bahagia? Lega? Kemenangan?

"Jadi, kau memilihku?"

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaehyun dalam-dalam. Sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, boleh izinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakanlah."

"Maafkan aku yang menjadi seorang pengecut dan membiarkanmu merasakan sakit dalam hidupmu. Tapi aku berjanji, sakit itu adalah yang terakhir yang akan kau rasakan. Aku, Jung Jaehyun atau yang kau kenal sebagai _Jay_ , tak akan membiarkanmu merasakan sakitnya cinta sampai akhir hayatmu."

Taeyong tetap tersenyum hingga ia tak sadar setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. "Bodoh. Jangan membawaku terlalu tinggi, Jung."

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut sebelum menghapus air mata di pipi Taeyong. "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu? Aku akan membawamu melambung tinggi dan enggan kembali ke tanah. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang tinggi dan tak membiarkanmu merasakan sakitnya terjatuh."

Taeyong tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menarik Jaehyun dan mencium bibir pemuda yang berhasil memperbaiki hatinya.

Sorak sorai kini terdengar kembali setelah sebelumnya reda. Apa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan dua sejoli yang baru menyatukan cinta mereka ini?

Dan jangan lupakan Doyoung dan Taeil yang tersenyum bangga layaknya seorang ibu dan bapak yang melihat anak mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Special Bonus**

"Yuta!" Yuta buru-buru membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara itu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tamparan mengenai wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kenapa kau tak fokus sih?! Kau mau menyia-nyiakan dirimu yang berlatih terus menerus hah?! Kau mau menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah kalian capai hingga hari ini?!"

Yuta mengigit bibir bawahnya mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ten-"

"Jangan ada yang menghentikanku. Anak ini harus disadarkan agar ia tak mati sebelum berperang."

Jika manager klub mereka sudah marah, siapa yang bisa menahannya?

"Lakukan apapun yang bisa membuat tim kita menang, kau mengerti? Mana Yuta yang selalu menyombongkan dirinya kalau tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu? Sedikit saja kau lengah tadi, tim kita bisa kehilangan angka!"

Yuta sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia menarik pemuda yang masih sibuk mengomelinya itu dan menghentikan omelannya dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya kasar beberapa saat sebelum melepaskannya. "Bisakah kau tak bawel sedikit? Kau membuat otakku pusing."

"Ya! Kau ini-"

Tampaknya Yuta harus terus mencium managernya ini sampai ia benar-benar berhenti mengomel.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Haihaihai~ Tolong jangan tagih aku ff Foreign Swagger atau Missing You disaat aku ngepost ff Oneshot-ku yaaa~ Karena kampusku emang beda banget dari yang lain, aku baru UAS minggu ini (Gunadarma memang beda -_-). Jadiii, ini ff terakhir aku yang bakal aku update minggu ini. Setelah UAS mungkin, aku baru bisa update ff chapter-ku.

Oh ya, sebelumnya buat yang pernah nanya kenapa aku make nama luar Jaehyun dengan _Jay_ dan bukan _J,_ jadi gini. Kalu J itu terkesan aneh aja satu huruf .-. Dan buat ff ini, kalo aku tulis _J_ sebagai identitas si penggemar rahasia, nanti Taeyong gampang nebak dong kalo itu Jaehyun *plak* *abaikan*. Entah kenapa aku lebih sreg sama Jay yang kalo dibaca juga mirip dengan J.

Btw, makasih banyak yaaa buat yang selalu nyempatin waktunya buat review. So much loves for you guys ^^

Oh ya, aku tadinya mau bikin ff galau gara-gara mamih nangis T.T Tapiiii, gajadi ah. Aku mau ngebanjirin mamih sama cintaku aja biar mamih gak nangis terus. Love You Lee Taeyong~ 3


End file.
